


Nightmares

by SmalGhost



Series: Hawksilver [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmalGhost/pseuds/SmalGhost
Summary: At first it was Wanda to help him out with his nightmares. Then he had to deal with them all alone. And then someone unexpectedly helped him.





	Nightmares

It was usual for Pietro to have nightmares ever since he was little. He had them most of the time while growing up. His twin sister Wanda had always been there to help him out, to clam him down and to remind him that it was okay, that she was there. He always found himself in his sisters arms as she clamed him down with soft russian words.

Since he and Wanda were Avenger's, the nightmares got worse. Hydra, almsot dying and the whole thing with Ultron disturbed his sleep. So many nights he found himself in a never ending nightmare, only to wake up with a scream. He always heard Wanda knock on the door, his sister always knowing when he had dreamt bad. He had always just shrugged it off any told her it was nothing too serious. But he still ended up cuddling with her, his hair slowly stroked by his sister untill he fell alseep.

As Wanda was moving in a room with Vision, it became a bit hard for Pietro. Nightmares still haunted him. Of course she was always here for him. But he didn't want to be in the way of Vision's and Wanda's alone time. They deserved to be happy and Pietro was happy she had found someone to help her with her own troubles. As nightmares got even more worse and more regular, Pietro started to run it off. He ran through the tower, ran all the stairs up and down untill he fell asleep. He picked up the habit of falling asleep on the stairs sometimes. But whenever he work up, he woke up in his bed, having gotten at least 8 hours of sleep each night.

Of course it was Clint who was the first one to talk to him about it. "Pietro. You know that you can always talk to us about your Problems, right?" The older man asked softly. Pietro suddnely wanted to dissapear so badly, not really wanting to talk about it at all. "I don’t have problem. What do you mean, old man?" Pietro asked, playing dumb. "You know very well what I mean kid. You are the one screaming in the middle of the night and falling alseep on stairs after all. And I might be part deaf, but I am not blind. Hell, I bet that even Jarvis is able to tell that you don't catch much sleep." Clint said and crossed his arms. "I-I.. Okay, maybe I don't get enough sleep, but I am not tired." Pietro muttered. "Only maybe?" Clint asked. "Okay, I don't get enough sleep." The kid said then. Clint sighed a bit at that and walked off then. The younger man was a bit confused at that and looked after Clint.

It was a few nights later as Pietro had a nightmare again, that he felt two strong arms around him. He woke up with a scream, his eyes closed and he moved his hands quickly, panicking as the person who held him didn't let go. He screamed louder but then slowly his mind woke up. He clamed down as he looked up and could see Clint's soft eyes. He was confused why Clint held him, but he felt safe in the strong arms of the older man. "It's okay. Shhh, you are safe. I am here." Clint whispered softly into Pietro's ear and the silver haired man felt himself relax and lean against Clint's chest. "Y-you were not in m-my dream, I-" Pietro's voice was small and slightly broken. He felt Clint stroke his hair and relaxed. "It's okay." Clint said softly. "No need to tell me. Just clam down for now. Take deep breaths and clam down." He said and Pietro did just that. He soon felt himself clam down enough to fall alseep.

He woke up after 12 hours. He looked on his small clock and saw that it was almsot 1 pm. The sun light came through the window and Pietro slowly sat up, remembering the night before then. He looked around, but didn't see Clint anywhere. "Maybe it was just a dream." He said that himself. "What was maybe just a dream?" Clint asked. "I-" The skonovian boy wanted so badly to talk, but Clint was shirtless and it was distracting him. "See something you like, kid?" Clint teased and Pietro grinned. "What if I do, old man?" He teased right back. Clint laughed softly at that and walked over to cuddle Pietro. Pietro blushed a bit at that. 

"You know, I like you Pietro. But you really need to stop snoring." Clint said. "Y-you were here the whole night?" Pietro asked and blushed harder. "Yes, I did. Who else should've been there to watch over you so you can sleep?" Clint asked with a grin and Pietro hid his face. "I-I-W-well, anyways, I like you two, old man." The speedster said and nuzzled into Clint's chest. "How about I make you some pancakes and then we go training and then have an ice cream date?" Clint asked smiling and kissed Pietro on top of his head. "Sounds good to me." Pietro said quickly, feeling like his nightmares would never come around as often now. He had Clint now after all.


End file.
